Soul Mates
by iltnlock
Summary: She lost it, she gave in, she knew that she liked him. Some part of her knew it all along, another part knew it would be forever more. She was meant for him.
1. Crush

**Well this is my second fanfic ever, and I don't think I'm going to be doing much more, if any, on my old story. I'm bored with it. I think this one will be better but I need ideas for it. When I don't get reviews…I don't want to update. I'm not quite sure on whether this will be third person, or a mix between third person and first person. This story is going to start off from episode seven. Then it quickly turns into my story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Nine Lives of Chloe King, if I did, I wouldn't be here right now. I would brainstorming some conclusion to Brain. He would have some last and final episode coming up, then he would be gone from Chloe's life, forever. Leaving her with the one and only…**

"You like her," Amy told him. Neither of them were paying attention to Paul who was fiddling with some artifact, behind them. Paul didn't hear her say the obvious, she barely heard herself. Alek didn't deny it. He couldn't look at her though, he turned his head away, searching the room around him for a distraction.

Jasmine walked in, she was surprised to see the Uniter's two best friends standing in her living room. Curiosity struck her face and her eyebrows looked puzzled. "What are you two doing here?" She questioned.

Alek looked relieved, he had no possible thing to say to Amy. Jasmine was going to be his distraction to void the scene. He thumped over to the chair which held his jacket. He grabbed it and stormed towards the door, calling back, "Good. They're all yours." And he was gone. His shift was about to begin. Chloe was getting off work and he was supposed to meet her there and walk her home. It wasn't unusual, because he did this sort of thing daily. This time was different, though. This time he wouldn't be able to push her to the back of his mind. This time, he was going to have to fight the urge not to pin her to a wall and kiss her. This time, he couldn't lie to himself and tell himself that he didn't like her. Because this time, Amy had realized the truth, forcing him to realize it, too.

Back at the condo, Jasmine starred at Amy. They both looked at each other not saying a word. They were becoming friends now, due to Chloe. They wouldn't consider themselves _best_ friends, but friends at the least. Neither of them spoke about Alek, or their presence, or about anything. Jasmine jumped when Paul dropped some precious weapon. Jasmine's immediate attention turned to him. His eyes got wide and worry claimed territory on his face.

"Oops," he faked a smile, bending down to pick up the item. It wasn't scratched but he knew that it should have been. He gently set it back in its place, walking over to Amy's side. They had gotten back together once Amy forgave him for the whole sex thing. She decided to give him another chance after he saved her from the poker scare.

Jasmine decided that the uneasy silence was broken and she began to talk, of course about the upset British boy that stormed out of the condo moments ago.

"What was wrong with him?" She asked, hoping for the answer. Amy decided that it wasn't her business to share. She only knew, because of his reaction, that it was true. Alek liked Chloe. She had always had a hunch, but she had just told herself that it had to be a Mai thing. All along she had been wrong. She kicked herself for not realizing it. She was normally really good at picking up on these sort of things. Anyway, she knew that she couldn't tell anyone, not even Chloe, about her find. As much as she wanted to share, it wasn't hers to share. She knew that it would be better if she stayed out of it.

"I don't know." She answered, hoping to drop the subject. Jasmine wasn't one that was going to pry all the details from her, she knew that. The look on Jasmine's face said that she didn't believe that, but she was going to leave it be.

"I think we should get going, bye Jasmine." Paul said, grabbing Amy's hand and towing her behind him, out the door. They got on the elevator and hurried down. When they glanced at each other, they both saw surprise in each others eyes. Paul was surprised that he hadn't been scolded for dropping the priceless artifact, Amy for knowing a secret that wasn't hers to tell. They both decided that it was best to not speak about what had happened to the both of them. They just went to Amy's house, to finish up the rest of their homework.

Alek walked slowly to Chloe's work, since he still had a little time before she got off. He wondered how Amy had known. Sure she knew Chloe forever, but she hadn't known him all that long. Not many people were able to pick up on Alek's emotions, those who could would never snoop in his life. People like Jasmine, and Valentina. Amy surely couldn't have read his emotions.

He kept having a hard time admitting it to himself. Yes. He did, indeed, have a crush on Chloe. Except for the fact that they were Mai and it was sure to be more than just a crush. The only problem was that he knew that Chloe hadn't felt the same way. She might have felt the same way about Brain, but definitely not about him. Chloe King did not like him. As much as he wished she did, she didn't.

The worst part was that he couldn't talk to anybody about it. Valentina would have told him that it wasn't a good time to get his emotions mixed up and distract himself, or Chloe, if they dated. Jasmine would have said something similar, but in a nicer way. His so called friends from school, would have teased him. Amy would run and tell Chloe. Paul, well Paul wouldn't let him finish without having some stupid Mai question that was sure to annoy Alek. And that left Chloe. He was sure that she hurt him by saying that she didn't like him. She would say that she liked him as a friend, but nothing more. She liked Brain.

It annoyed Alek how she even dared to waste time with that human. It had always annoyed him. Brain could never care for her, he couldn't even kiss her. He was also in college, and way too old for Chloe. He could never physically _be_ with Chloe. He could never kiss her, give her a family, or understand her on a level that Alek could. Alek realized that he felt this way for a while. It wasn't because he hated humans, after all he was raised by some himself. He was _jealous._ Alek was jealous of Brain because he was closer to Chloe. Chloe liked _him._

Alek was walking up to the old clothing store when he saw Chloe. She had gotten out of work early and had began her walk home, where she was sure to bump into her protector sooner or later.

"Hey," she called out to Alek. He wasn't going to waste his time dreaming about Chloe, because she wasn't dreaming back. She was dreaming about Brain. It was pointless to dream about a girl he couldn't have. So he decided to play it off as if nobody knew about his crush. Not him, and not Amy. Nobody. He mustered up some courage some courage to say hello back, in a friendly way, but it came out angry.

"What are you doing walking the streets alone?" He nearly yelled at her. She wasn't surprised, because this was just another typical day with Alek.


	2. Mr Sensitive

**Here's a challenge. I challenge everyone of you that reads this to write a review. For those of you who like to go above and beyond, I challenge you to give me an idea/ quote/ scene topic/ something to do/ or just some inspiration. Who knows…your reviews might just turn into chapters. **

Alek decided that it would be easier to pretend he didn't know that he liked her. He was going to go back to teasing her and picking on her. He was going to be mean to her, but in a healthy/fun way. And he started it off with the usual 'I could be an assassin' card.

"I-I got off work early?" She said it as a question hoping that he would accept her answer. The look of anger on his face didn't pass.

"Someone could have snuck up on you and killed you, and you would be lying dead in some alley because you didn't wait for your protector to pick you up." He snapped. She wished that he would realize how afraid he could make her. She knew that it was unlikely. He shook his head at her and she took a deep breathe, wanting to let it go. They walked back to her house in silence. She thought about telling him that she was going out tonight, with Brain, but she knew that the subject made him angry.

_I'll put it off._ She thought. When they got to her house, she went inside and ate dinner with her mom. Her mom did the usual round of questions about her day and school.

"Did you do your homework?" Her mother asked her.

"Ya, the store wasn't busy today. But I'm going out to see Brain in a little bit. Maybe get some ice cream or something." She could hear a head shaking from her roof, as a sigh was let loose. Disappointment. Chloe never failed to disappoint him when it came to her _human_, as he liked to call Brain.

"Okay, but don't stay out too late. You still have school in the morning and you need to sleep." Her mom said, doing her job as a single mother. She had to be the nice parent at the same time as the bad parent. Chloe had long ago accepted that, after her dad left. After dinner, Meredith offered to do the dishes while Chloe wiped down the counter and the table. Her mother was completely unaware of the near-silent conversation she was having.

"And when did you plan on telling me?" He said from the roof.

"I don't know. Why does it matter?" She asked.

"Because," He paused thinking quickly of a reasonable explanation. "it makes me have to be aware that much more. I have to be on the lookout while I survey the area around you."

"So that's your reason for eavesdropping." She muttered to herself before realizing that he heard her.

"You do know that this relationship of yours will go no where, right?" He questioned.

"We're just _friends_." She exaggerated the last word, forgetting to keep quiet.

"What did you say honey?" Her mother turned to look at her, her hands covered in soap.

"Oh…nothing" She lied, running upstairs. Her mother silently questioned her daughter but decided it was nothing and went back to the dishes.

Chloe checked her emails and responded to the few she had. Then she checked her instant messenger to see that Amy was online.

"_Hey Amy"_

"_Hey"_

"_So what did you do today? It had to be better than what I did."_

"_No, not really, just…homework."_

"_Why did you say it like that?"_

"_No reason, aren't you going out with Brain tonight?"_

"_Ya, he'll be here any minute."_

"_Have fun, I gotta finish my homework though. Night."_

"_Night."_

Chloe shut her laptop and turned around to see Alek making his way to her bed.

"Do you mind?" She asked him. He shook his head no and laid down on her bed. "Well then." She said, getting up to go to her closet. Chloe had always picked out her outfit the night before. It was just something that she had gotten used to over the years. It saved her time in the morning so she could focus on_ actually_ getting out of bed. She hesitated, looking at her tops. She finally picked an outfit out and laid it on her chair.

"Chloe, Brain's here." Her mother called from the floor below. She turned to look at Alek, who raised his eyebrows at her. She grabbed her purse and went to meet her friend.

They went to get ice cream and they sat outside at one of the little tables.

"This is really good." Brain complemented as he looked at his dessert.

"Yep." She agreed, taking another spoonful. It was too big of a spoonful but she let it melt in her mouth, swallowing slowly.

"Chloe, I know you say we're just friends, but that's not how I see it." He said, saying what he had been dying to say for days now. Chloe sighed, trying to finish the ice cream in her mouth. He took advantage of the opportunity and kept talking. "I know that you keep saying that you want to just be friends, but I'm willing to take it slow." He said looking into her eyes. "As slow as you want." He added.

She swallowed the remainder of her ice cream. "Brain, I can't." She said, even though she had said it a million times before.

"I just think that you should know that I like you. I really like you. I think I might even love you." He crossed the line. She knew that this would lead to a kiss and she just couldn't let that happen. As much as she wanted to let it happen, she couldn't let her friend die.

"Brain, I-I just can't. I just can't date you. Not now and not ever. And if you can't just accept 'just friends' than I can't see you anymore." It hurt her, but it hurt him more. She cringed at the foul words as they poured from her heartbreaking mouth. She wanted to take them back and kiss him, and be his girlfriend, but she knew it wasn't an option. The best thing for Brain, and possibly herself, was to end their friendship. Alek had known it all along, she just hoped that he was wrong. She kept telling herself that they _could_ just be friends. But she was wrong. Friends wasn't enough for Brain. Chloe let a single tear fall from her eye as she got up, running to an alley where she was sure she could get access to a roof. She knew that Alek would be up there, and it wasn't why she was going up there. She just wanted to run, as fast as she could, out of the public eye.

And she did.

She ran home, she hopped down to the street and went through the front door. Her mother looked at her and turned back to her novel. Once she realized that Chloe was crying, she immediately put her book down and turned to her daughter. She got up and ran to her side.

"Chloe," her mother said. "What happened?"

"He wants to be more than friends, but I just can't. I can't mom." She said, sobbing into her mom's shoulder. Her mom hugged her tight and Chloe continued to cry. "I told him that I can't see him anymore." She let out a loud weep and squeezed her mom even tighter. She kept reminding herself not to squeeze _too_ tight. She didn't want to seriously injure her mom over some boy who couldn't understand 'just friends.'

"Honey," her mom said, stroking the hair of her heartbroken teen. After a few more minutes of tears, Chloe collected herself and retired for the night.

Alek stood in the corner of her room. His look asked if she wanted to talk, but Chloe just started to cry again, falling onto her bed. She grabbed the pillow, holding it tight, and letting it absorb her tears. Alek sat on the edge of her bed and he rubbed her back gently. She was shocked to see his caring side. Alek was no 'Mr. Sensitive' when it came to her. Ever. She looked up at him, confused.


	3. Train Wreck

**Whenever I read a story, and it ends in a cliffhanger, I get mad at the author. While typing my own story, I have come to the conclusion that it is way better to leave a cliffhanger because your audience will then be left wanting more. So this is my way of apologizing for that, but I think you should know that I will continue to end my chapters on dramatic notes.**

**Having Alek attempt to comfort her was a much better ending that having Chloe cry her heart out. See my point? Cliffhangers=good. **

**Keep reviewing, it makes my day. (:**

"What are you doing?" She asked, between sobs. He was shocked, he had expected her to be fine with his sudden sensitivity. But she wasn't. She felt violated. She felt as if he had absolutely no right to touch her, none the least to try and calm her down. But he was not about to let her know that she hurt him. He removed his hand from her back, placing it on his lap. He sat on her bed, looking at her, about to respond. "Can't you see I want to be alone?" She snapped. At least it wasn't his action that made her upset, it was his presence. That may have sounded worse, but she knew that she wouldn't have wanted to see anybody right now. Except maybe her mom. He got up and walked to the window, happy that she hadn't rejected his gesture. If she would have, he would have felt at least ten times worse. Before he climbed onto the roof, her turned to her.

"At least the human is out of your life." He said, climbing out the window. If he would have token a second longer, he would have been pelted with the pillows that flew across the room. Once out of ammo, Chloe laid back down. She started to cry again, which made him want to run back in there and insist on comforting her. She would have just yelled at him more, though. He sat on the roof, listening to her cry; for hours. Until Chloe finally cried herself to sleep.

He wanted to tell Chloe that he liked her. He _needed_ to tell her. But he couldn't. Right now wasn't a good time, because she was heartbroken.

He finally admitted to himself that there was never going to be a _good_ time, though. Unless, of course, Chloe liked him back. He hoped, and he prayed that she would. But Bastet has enough problems to deal with, why would she have enough time to give a small boy a girl. Especially when that girl was the Uniter. No. Bastet would never bless him that much. But he could hope.

When Chloe woke up, she felt good. She felt like she did every other day. She turned to get out of bed, when she noticed all the pillows on the floor. Then she remembered why they had been there. And she was gone. She started the waterworks all over again. She knew that this day would be coming; the day she would realize that she could never be with Brain. All along she had just hoped it wouldn't happen, and that she wouldn't have to feel the pain.

"Chloe, come eat! Your going to be late for school!" her worried mother called from the kitchen. She was worried about her daughter, it was Chloe's first real love and now she was heartbroken. Merideth was young once, shouldn't she know how to handle her daughter? No, there was nothing she could say to get her through this. Chloe had to handle this on her own.

When Chloe opened her bedroom door, the smell of a nice home cooked breakfast flooded her nostrils. This was something that wasn't too common in the King household. When Chloe smelt the deliciousness coming from the kitchen, she curiously wandered down. She knew her mom, and she knew her well. Her mom was cooking for a reason, something that was sure to be unusual.

Chloe eyed the food on a plate, at her usual spot at the table. Pancakes and bacon. She then turned to face her mom, who was still hard at work making breakfast.

"Breakfast?" Chloe said, surprisingly without tears.

"Yes, we need to talk." Her mom told her. Chloe started to eat.

"About?" She said through a mouthful of pancake.

"Well, how are you doing? I mean with the whole Br-"

"Don't say it. And I'm fine." She did not want to hear his name, knowing it would only cue the tears again. "Is that why you made all this?"

"Yes, honey." Her mom lied, and Chloe picked up on it.

"No its not." She said, her mom looking fumbled. "What's the real reason?"

"Well, I have to go work on this project in Wyoming next week. And your going to have to be home alone. I know that your grown up enough to be by yourself, I just can't help but worry, though."

"I'll be okay. I'll hang out with Amy and Jasmine." Her mom nodded, slightly pleased that her daughter wouldn't be entirely alone. "Wait. Is Frank going to be there?"

"Yes." Her mom said, quickly turning her attention to the stove.

"Be careful." Chloe said, mocking the usual saying that her mom had always told her.

"Chloe!" Her mom yelled, shocked.

"Sounded like good advise when you said it." Chloe said, putting her dish in the sink. She patted her mom on the shoulder, then leaving to go brush her teeth. She heard her mom head off to work, a short while later.

Once she was ready for the day, she went to check her computer. She was stopped by a boy sitting on her bed, his hand folded together. When she walked in she stopped. After a moment, and a long breathe, he turned to look at her.

"Chloe-" he started, but he was quickly cut off.

"Alek, I don't want to hear you snarky little comments about my 'human.' I don't want you to tease me. I don't want you to tell me that it is good that things are over between us. I don't want you to try and comfort me. I don't want you to tell me how much better off I am. I just want you to leave." She rambled on. He cocked his head looking at her, before getting to his feet.

"I'm not always a jerk, you know. I was just going to tell you that we have training tonight." He snapped, quickly leaving out the window.

"Wait, I'm sorry!" She yelled after him. But he was already gone. He was tired of her wasting her time crying about Brain. He knew all along that it would never work out between them, but no matter how many times he told her that, she never listened.

Yes, it was obvious, Alek was normally a jerk. Chloe had begun to expect it from him. So she saved herself from being hurt, and she prevented his unnecessary comments before he said them. She thought that she saved herself. But instead she hurt them both. Alek was just going to tell her about training, but she assumed the worst. She didn't blame herself too much, though, because it truly could have been a stupid comment. She new it was a reasonable thought. But she was still angry because she hurt him, which hurt her. She didn't know why it hurt her to watch him hurt, but it did. She figured that it had to do with the whole Uniter thing. She didn't stress out about the situation for much longer.

At school, Amy knew that something was up with her. Amy had guessed that it had to do with Alek, due to her newly acquired information, but she soon pried from Chloe her relationship with Brain.

"Well, I know that all along I've been supporting you, and I should have since I'm your best friend, but now I question myself. We both knew that it couldn't work out between you. Neither of us wanted to look at it though."

"Amy, where are you going with this?" Chloe asked her. She had been strong over her newly lost friend all day.

"Well, maybe you should try to focus on someone more realistic. Someone that you can actually be with. A Mai." Amy said, amused with herself.

"I'm sorta tired of the whole boy thing right now. I'm good."

Amy bit her tongue because she really badly wanted to tell Chloe that Alek liked her. She reminded herself that it was wrong, because it wasn't her business. Some part of her knew that she owed it to her best friend, but another part knew it would be better if Alek told Chloe himself.

"Oh." Was all she said.

After school, Chloe went to work. She thought that work would be a good distraction, but then she saw a certain hat. It was identical to the one Brain had bought a few weeks ago, when they first met. Chloe lost it, again. She started to cry and she spent her lunch break filling her sleeves with tears, in the back of the clothing store.

She was a train wreck. And she knew it.


	4. Ice Cream

**I try to keep my characters in character, but sometimes I venture out and try something different. Sorry if they are a little OOC, but I'm trying to make them act more like real teenagers instead of super-ancient-Mai-destined-people. Oh and also, sorry I keep writing Brain instead of Brian. Spell check and I skim over it. Anyways, review, please.**

This was it. She was done. She knew that she was wasting away her lives, crying over a human. No matter how hard she tried to remain friends, she knew it wouldn't last forever. Brian wanted to be more than that.

She knew that eventually she would have to cut herself out of his life, for the sake of both of them. She wished that he could have just excepted the whole friends thing, but this is how it was. She decided not to spend anymore time crying over him. She was supposed to save all of the Mai, not cry over some silly human.

Chloe knew that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't just _forget_ him. That was impossible. But she would try her best. She was going to try. She wasn't going to cry every time something reminded her of him. It was going to be hard, but she was going to do it. She wasn't going to talk about him though, that would be too hard. She was just going to move on.

She told Amy that she wasn't ready for a boyfriend yet. There weren't even any potential candidates. Of course it would have to be a Mai, but she didn't know many. She was sure that if she asked Valentina, she would know plenty that would be interested, but she didn't want a blind date. She wanted to meet someone, and eventually lead into the dating thing. Not be set up. Chloe was ready for a boyfriend, but if she dare told anyone yet, it would backfire. She thought about maybe asking to go with Valentina to a few of her meetings sometime. Maybe she would meet someone there. Yes, that could work.

Her shift was over, and she saw Alek and Jasmine coming down the street. She waved bye to Lana, who was closing shop. She didn't expect much of a goodbye back, and she wasn't surprised when she didn't get one. She walked on down to her protectors, trying her best to smile, tricking her heart into thinking she's happy.

Alek was questioning her sudden attitude adjustment, was he seeing her correctly. Jasmine just smiled back. She didn't want to bring up anything, seeing as it would probably distract Chloe from her training. But instead, Chloe brought it up.

"I'm over it. I don't want to talk about, but I just wanted to let you know. I don't care anymore." Chloe said, half telling them, half reminding herself.

"Good," Alek said. It was often difficult for him to not be a jerk. "It was a waste of your time." He added. It was the truth but not what she wanted to hear.

"Not helping." Chloe said.

Jasmine intervened, trying to change the subject for Chloe's sake.

"Tonight's lesson: avoidance. Sometimes the best way to avoid a blow, is to not be there when it happens." Jasmine told her.

"Got it." Chloe said, not in the mood to talk. It was going to take sometime for her to be completely over it, but she was trying. Training was going to be a good distraction.

When they got to the park, it was empty, as was usual for this park. Jasmine gave Chloe a lecture about avoidance, Alek only putty in a few cocky remarks. Jasmine and Alek used their bamboo sticks to fight, Jasmine demonstrating how to avoid.

"Alright, your up, Chloe. Alek is going to try to hit you, avoid him."

Jasmine found it easier not to get too involved in other people's person lives. Unless, of course, it was something that she needed to be involved in. She wasn't very good with dealing with people, and their personal problems. She knew that Chloe needed a friend to talk to, but she had Amy. Right? As much as she wanted to be better friends with Chloe, Jasmine didn't know how. She had never had a best friend before. The closest thing she had was Alek. But it wasn't quite the same.

Alek swung his bamboo repeatedly at Chloe, hoping to knock her off her feet or force her to drop her stick. But Chloe was on her toes. She avoided every attempt of his, making Jasmine nod in appreciation. Chloe then got brave, and she turned the table. She attacked Alek. She acted as if she was going to make him loose his weapon, but at the last second she tripped him. He landed on his back and Chloe brought her stick to his through. She didn't hurt him, but she easily could have, had he been an assassin.

"The best way to avoid this situation would have been not to be here when it happened. Avoidance." Chloe mocked Jasmine's earlier choice of words, making Jasmine giggle from behind her.

Chloe removed her stick from his face, offering him a hand. He took it and she pulled him to his feet.

"Good job, King. But it won't happen again." He tempted her. And they were off. They fought each other for dominance. Alek knocked her weapon out of her hands, but she quickly jumped up and grabbed it. She got a good hit on him, later on, and his stick broke in half, ending their training session.

"Well, I'll add that to the list to buy." Jasmine said, as she reclaimed her things and put them in her bag. Alek offered her both halves of his stick, laughing. She raised her eyebrows and politely said, no thanks. He then proceeded to put it in the nearby garbage can.

"Do you guys want to go get some ice cream?" Chloe suggested. She hadn't had it in a while and tonight seemed like a good night for it.

"I can't I haven't even touched my history paper. I have to go do it. Thanks for the offer though." Jasmine apologized. Chloe then turned to Alek.

"Sure, we can drop Jasmine off and then get some before I take you home." He said.

As they walked Jasmine home, the three of them talked about things like, tonight's lesson, how long its been since they went bowling, the new store at the mall that just opened, and about the car that Chloe wanted, dearly to get.

Jasmine said her goodbyes and then Chloe and Alek started to walk towards the ice cream parlor.

"So how's life?" Chloe asked him, casually.

"Good, I guess. Hey…Chloe" He was going to ask her out to dinner, but he couldn't bring himself to it. With any of the other girls Alek had dated, asking them out had never been a problem. He was surprised how nervous he got when it came to Chloe.

"Yes?" Chloe asked, wondering about his odd silence. Sometimes he really confused her.

"Oh. Never mind." He couldn't bring himself to ask her.

"No. Tell me. What were you going to say?" She pushed. He decided to come up with a quick lie.

"What kind of ice cream are you going to get?" Wow. Lame. He thought. She thought for a moment.

"Mmm. Maybe a banana split." She decided.

"My personal favorite." He agreed. Surprisingly not lying. "What's your favorite color?" Chloe was a little surprised by Alek's sudden interest in her personal life, but she thought nothing of it.

"Purple. And you?" She asked, trying to be polite.

"I don't really have one." He answered.

"You have to. Everybody does." She insisted.

"Fine, blue." He said, most of his favored shirts were blue. "Favorite flower?" He asked.

"Roses." Chloe said.

"Of course they are. Your such a typical girl."

"Fine Mr. Unusual. What's your favorite flower?" If he had one, she would be a little startled.

"Please!" He joked, laughing. "They are all just weeds to me." He laughed again and Chloe looked away from him, looking down the street.

"Alek?" She asked, looking back at him. She put both her hands behind her back.

"Ya?" Alek was happy to be spending time alone with Chloe. If wasn't brave enough to ask her out on a real date, this would have to do.

"Why are you suddenly being nice to me? And suddenly you care about what I think and you want to know more about me." She asked. She had a hunch that he was beginning to want to be her friend, but it didn't sound like something he would ever do. Chloe obviously didn't know him well enough.

"I have always been nice to you. You've just been so wrapped up with your human to notice." Chloe sighed. She hated it when he called him that. She decided not to say anything, Brian didn't matter anymore anyways. Right?

"Oh." Was all she came up with to reply. They walked in silence for a moment. They saw the ice cream place coming up. Alek told Chloe that he would buy, so she took a seat. Alek ordered and he walked over to the outdoor table that she had been sitting at. He sat down and she looked up at him. Then she noticed that he put down one banana split: with two spoons.


	5. Feelings

**I would post more tomorrow. But tomorrow is a Tuesday. And my favorite show is on at nine… ;)**

When Alek sat down, with an ice cream meant for two, Chloe glared at him.

"Alek, why, might I ask, is there only one ice cream?" Chloe said, still glaring at him.

"What, don't know how to share, King?"

"Fine," she mumbled taking a spoon from him. "But this isn't a date." She said.

Alek kicked himself, mentally, but since he didn't want to give away his feelings, he just snapped at her.

"What on earth would make you think I would date you?"

"Ow. That one hurt, Alek." She said, taking another bite of banana. He knew that she was joking.

"Paybacks for pinning me down." He continued, playing a game of back and forth with her.

"That's what you get for not being prepared." She said, but she quickly added to it. "You know, if I were an assassin, you would have been dead." She loved it when she mocked him. It gave him a taste of his own medicine.

"Chloe, you know that when I say that, I'm trying to teach you, not tease you. There is nothing funny about your lives." And with that, his attitude changed faster than a girl's outfit. She hated that about him. How he would be having good time, and suddenly turn serious. "Okay, maybe I tease you, too." He added, again changing his mood. He was back to his sarcastic-self.

"Alek, sometimes you drive me insane." She said. She meant it as a truthful comment. Alek could imagine her, as his girlfriend, saying that very same thing.

"Good, then I'm doing my job right." He snickered back.

"Your job, is to protect me, not tease me." Chloe reminded him.

"No. I'm pretty sure its both." Alek joked.

Chloe started to daydream She was thinking about the last time she had ice cream. Brian. The last time she had ice cream was the night she broke Brian's heart, the night she cried for hours. Yesterday. How did she forget? Alek. She focused too much on Alek, and that made her forget. She focused on training really hard with him, his teases, his questions, and the way that he was nice to her suddenly.

Did Alek like her?

No. Of course he didn't, that was just silly.

They finished their ice cream, together. Chloe didn't mind sharing, as long it was just as friends. Besides Alek didn't even like her, nor did she him. And neither of those was ever likely to change.

While they walked back to Chloe's house, they talked about things that didn't matter. And they would occasionally tease each other, since it was what they do best. And when they reached Chloe's house, Alek was sad to see her go. He was having such a good time. He knew that there was one easy way to feel like this all the time. Tell her. But he couldn't.

Chloe went inside and saw her mom. They talked for a little bit, and then her mom excused herself to go to bed. Chloe went upstairs and she saw that Amy was online.

_Hey, Amy._

_Hey. So what did you do tonight?_

_I went out for ice cream, with Alek._

_I guess that means your completely over Brian._

_Yes, I don't know why I kept him around as long as I did. It just put off the pain. But no need talking about it, because its done and over with._

_So, was it just you two getting ice cream?_

_Yes, and it was delicious._

_Really, what did you have?_

_Oh we split a banana split._

_Does this mean he told you?_

_Amy. Told me what?_

_Wait, what? He didn't. Well I can't._

_Tell me._

_Chloe I, I can't. But the dads are calling me, gotta go! Bye._

Chloe knew that Amy had lied to her, just to avoid telling her.

And with that, Amy was gone. What was such top secret news that Alek and Amy shared? And how did Amy know in the first place? Why wouldn't either of them tell her? Was it about her?

So many questions zipped through Chloe's mind. She had to find out, so she crawled onto the roof.

Alek jumped out of surprise, after Chloe scared him half to death. If hadn't been so lost in his thoughts, he would have heard her coming. He knew he had to fix that, otherwise it was pointless to lose sleep sitting on her roof if he couldn't prevent an attacker.

"Alek," Chloe said. She sounded like a mom the way she said it.

"What?" He asked.

"Question. What does Amy know?" What, he never would have thought that Amy would tell her. If she kept quiet this long, he wouldn't have guessed for her to tell. He figured that she would have texted Chloe the news after she left the condo.

"I don't recall." Alek said, trying to drop it. Even though he was dying to know if Chloe knew.

"She asked me if you told me."

"Oh," he replied.

"Tell me." Chloe demanded.

"Chloe," Alek was seriously thinking about telling her, but he had never heard silence quite this loud. It got to him, and he panicked. "I have no idea what your talking about." He starred into her eyes, trying to convince himself to tell her. But it was a no go.

"Yes you do, tell me." Chloe insisted.

"I, can't." Alek said.

"That's exactly what she said!" Chloe threw her hands in the air, and waved them around.

He chuckled, and Chloe pushed him, but in a friendly way. The she decided for a different approach. She batted her eyelashes at him. He was shocked.

She stood up and she took two steps, towards her window. She then turned around to face him.

"If you won't tell me, I guess I'm going back in." She had no idea what she was doing, but she really wanted to know the secret. She was more surprised when this hooked him.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Just stay." He said.

She bit her lip and she sat back down, this time next to him. That's when she heard his heart skip a beat. Was she making him _nervous_? She knew that she was definitely going to pry the information from him.

"Tell me, Alek." Chloe said, batting her eyelashes again.

"Would you stop doing that!" He thought, and then he realized that he said it aloud.

"Why? Does it bother you?" She said, doing it again.

She watched him as he looked down at his lap. She followed his gaze and then she thought about how perfectly his lap would act, as a pillow. Her head would be sure to be comfortable, and she would surely fall asleep.

Wait.

What was she doing? She saw him look up at her. His hair moved slightly. The golden brown hair that she felt the need to touch. But she restrained herself.

What was going on with her tonight? For goodness sake!

"Chloe," he started. She loved the way that her name rolled off of his lips. She wished that he would say her name again.

_That's enough._ She screamed to herself. _Stop it!_

Chloe King, did not like Alek Petrov…or did she? She kept fighting it from herself. She couldn't like him. He was her protector. Nothing more than a partner in crime. She kept fighting it, but she knew that in the long run, her heart would win.

She kept starring at him, trying to convince herself otherwise. But it wasn't working. It actually backfired, giving her heart points. She knew the battle was coming to an end. And she wasn't going to win it.

He hesitated to tell her, but he knew that he promised it to her.

But Chloe continued to deny herself of what she thought was happening. She fought the urge to fall for Alek.

It would ruin their friendship, if she fell for him. It would make them both loose their focus. It could have the potential to kill her. She already knew that would easily give up a life for either one of her protectors, if it was necessary. But it would lead her into throwing her lives away to save him. Even at times where he would be able to save himself. Chloe would kill herself, just for him.

She continued to fight herself, not allowing herself to fall for the blond haired, gorgeous Mai. If she sat out here any longer, she was going to do something stupid.

She forgot about the secret that he was about to spill. She was lost in her thoughts. And she was about to give into them.

But then he ran his hand threw her hair. And that was it. She couldn't take it anymore.

She lost it, she gave in, she knew that she liked him. Some part of her knew it all along, another part knew it would be forever more. She was meant for _him._

But it was a shame, since he didn't like her back. And she couldn't sit here, in front of him, and think about that.

She got up, as she mumbled, "Nevermind, it doesn't matter."

She went back to her window, and she climbed through it, leaving her crush alone on the roof.

Alek watched her walk away, and then he sighed in relief. He had come so close to telling Chloe that he liked her. But she saved him.

If he would have told her, it would have ruined their friendship, since she didn't like him back. And it would have embarrassed him, beyond measures.

Neither Mai knew of the others feelings, nor did they plan on sharing them.


	6. Faceless

**Okay, I know that I'm going to go through withdraws, after Tuesday's finale. I might just cry, and if there isn't a second season, I might just cry again. Oh and if Chloe does kiss Brian, and he for some reason doesn't die, I'm going to be mad. I don't want her to kiss him, but if she does he better at least die. Does that sound mean? Oops. Haha, I'm obviously Team Alek. (Why else would I write this story?)**

**Anyways, I want some ideas on what you would like me to put in this story. As a reader, you **_**must**_** have an idea of what you want to see happen. So, after you read this chapter, you will be at the bottom of the page. Do you know what else is at the bottom of this page? A review button. Click it. Tell me what you would like to see. I beg you. **

**Oh and I'm sorry that this is a short chapter. But I did put more of Amy and Paul into it. I think you'll like it :)**

After Chloe left the roof, she listened to music. It was the perfect lullaby and it eased her to sleep. She was deep asleep, and not many things could have woken her up. She caught up on some of the sleep that she lost.

She forgot all about her recently discovered feelings, until she woke up. She listened for the heartbeat that was on the roof, and she found nothing. Then she looked at the clock and realized that he must have gone home for a change of clothes. It was time for her to get ready for school.

After Chloe left the roof, Alek was frustrated. He wished that he would have just told her. He was tired of keeping this secret to himself. Well besides Amy. But she wasn't supposed to know. He could talk to her, but he feared that she would run the information back to Chloe. How could he expect her to choose him over her best friend. Then again she hasn't told Chloe about his crush on her, yet. He just hoped that it would stay that way.

Alek went home for a shower, and some food. After he was done, he was going to walk to school with Jasmine.

"Jas, are you ready?" he asked her, once his desired tasks were completed.

"I've been ready for a while. Let's go." She urged.

They took the elevator down to the lobby and from there they walked. Normally they would run across buildings, but today they just wanted to catch up. And besides, they had a lot of time before school began.

"So how was your homework?" He asked her.

"Fine. I'm just glad its over. How was your ice cream?"

"Good, we had a banana split." He replied. She gave him a frown.

"When are you just going to tell me?" She wished that Alek would admit that he liked Chloe, but she couldn't just ask him. She was hoping that this would be a big enough hint.

"I honestly have no idea what your taking about." He lied. She would give him a lecture that he wasn't ready to hear. They walked for about a block in silence.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" She asked.

"Oh, that reminds me. I have basketball practice. So you and Chloe will have to do training without me. And could you do Uniter duty as well? I don't think I can hold my eyes open without sleep, for much longer."

"Ya, ya. No problem. We'll just do some flexibility practice, so she can learn how to move more gracefully when she fights."

Alek imagined the scene in his head. Not only did he love doing flips, but he loved watching them, too. On top of that, Chloe would need help. He could imagine himself holding her, helping her. He wished he could be there. Then he began to think of a way to get out of practice. But he sighed, he knew that he had to keep up his image, at school.

No matter how much he wanted to be with Chloe tonight, he had to go to basketball practice. And no matter how much he wanted to be the one to protect Chloe from potential dangers tonight, he had to catch up on his sleep.

Sometimes, he was jealous of his cousin.

They talked about meaningless topics as they finished there walk to school. Then Jasmine went off to her locker, and Alek saw some of his buddies, from the team. He walked over to them, and he played the role of hot-and-silent-mysterious-high-school-basketball-player.

As Jasmine and Alek were walking to school, somewhere, a few blocks away, Amy and Paul were doing the same.

They had been dating for a few weeks now. It was nice, and they both liked spending time with each other. But whenever they were with each other, the topic of their best friend always seemed to appear.

"Paul?" Amy questioned.

"Yes, what's wrong, Amy?" He asked, caring about his girlfriend and whatever was clearly bothering her.

"Do you remember the other night, when we went to Alek's place?" she asked, and he answered by nodding his head. "Well I know that we went there to tell him that Chloe was heartbroken, over Brian, but I think I sorta picked up something from him."

"Like what?" Paul asked, knowing that his girlfriend had always been able too read people like open books.

"Like an emotion." Amy said.

"Amy, what are you thinking about?"

"Well, I think- wait. Promise me that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you." She demanded.

"I promise." Paul agreed.

"Okay, well I think that Alek, well I know that Alek, well, he likes Chloe. I mean like likes her." She said, using the phrase that they had used since their kindergarten days.

"Oh." Paul replied, in shock.

"I could see it in his eyes, Paul. Alek has a crush on Chloe. But she doesn't know and it isn't our business to tell her, or anyone, for the matter."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Then his gestured himself zipping his lips and throwing away the key.

"Thanks. I just needed to tell someone. And I know that she is our best friend, but I don't think we should tell her. If he wants to tell her, he will. But we shouldn't get involved." Amy told him.

"What about Brian, why have you suddenly switched sides. You used to push Chloe towards him, but now your, your Team Alek." Paul said, figuring out the correct words, while also changing the topic from Chloe to Amy.

"Well before, there wasn't anyone else for her, but now there is Alek. And Chloe can't be with a human, but she can be with a _Mai._ She can actually be with Alek, so she should obviously go with him. And this was before she ended it with Brian, so this is like, perfect timing." Amy let him inside of her head, something that she didn't do all that often.

"You know, I love that our life is actually like a real comic book. I wonder when I'll get my powers." He nodded his head, thinking about some fantasy filled future, where he would wear a cape and save innocent people from tragic situations.

Amy shook her head at him. He was just acting like himself, a blessing and a curse.

"Your such a goofball. You know that this isn't _our_ story. We are just the people in the background crowd that don't even have faces."

"No, we aren't _faceless. _We are at least the people in the front of the crowd. Those people have some lines that appear to be faces. Chloe told us, which means we are involved. She let us into her world. We are part of it now." He said, and Amy sighed.

She interlocked their fingers and she leaned her head on his shoulder. And they walked like that for the rest of the way to the school.


	7. One Hundred Percent

**Well, I'm sorry that its been a while, but here you go :) It's a pretty good chapter. Review if you want me to keep writing for this story. Otherwise I will end it here! And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that…so review!**

After school, Jasmine caught up to Chloe. When Chloe heard Jasmine calling her name, she pretended that she didn't hear her, and Chloe quickly walked away. Jasmine ran up to her and grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop.

"Avoiding me? Why so?" Jasmine asked her. Chloe ignored her and she looked away. Jasmine was a smart girl, and Chloe knew that. If they talked too much, Jasmine would see past the wall that Chloe was holding up, and she would know the truth.

Since Chloe had just finally told herself, she didn't feel that it was the best time to tell anybody else yet.

"Chloe?" Jasmine asked, not dropping the subject.

The girls were on a roof, since it was how they normally went to Chloe's work. So Chloe had an idea that would have to put an end to Jasmine's digging.

"Race ya!" Chloe said, going into a full run.

"Chloe!" Jasmine yelled, quickly turning to run after the girl that was already yards away.

When Chloe got to the store, she didn't intend on waiting for Jasmine, so, she went straight into the store. Lana was behind the counter and she was reading a magazine.

"Hey, Lana" Chloe greeted, in a much nicer way than the girl deserved.

"Ya, hey." She greeted, but her tone held some sarcasm. "Look, the store isn't busy today and it probably isn't going to change. So you don't have to work today, I can handle it." Lana said, going back to her magazine.

Chloe thought about all the extra time Jasmine was about to have with her. She shuddered and then she mumbled to Lana, "Kay, Call me if you need me." And Chloe walked out of the store, nearly bumping into Jasmine.

Jasmine had heard it all and she smiled.

"What now?" Chloe asked, hoping not to get back into what Jasmine would want to talk about.

"Yoga." Jasmine said, with a smirk creeping across her face.

"Since we have more time today, and your going to make me do that, your taking me to do something _fun_ after." Chloe demanded.

Jasmine thought for a moment and then she agreed, still with that smirk on her face.

The girls started walking back to Jasmine's house, and Chloe started to become her happy, normal self again. And then Jasmine seized the opportunity and she talked about Chloe and the sudden new look in her eyes.

"There is something you want to tell me, but your scared to tell me." Jasmine confirmed.

"How did you-never mind." Chloe said.

"So?" Jasmine urged for Chloe to spill, but Chloe new that Jasmine would tell Alek, or she would try to set them up. Both of which she wasn't in a hurry for.

For all Chloe knew, Alek didn't like her back.

"Ya, I do find it creepy how easily you can read me." Chloe said.

"No, you know what I want to talk about." Jasmine starred into Chloe's eyes, trying to read the new glow. Jasmine gasped, and Chloe looked at her. "You _like_ somebody."

Chloe bit her lip and said, "Maybe."

"Who?" Jasmine grabbed Chloe's arm and was practically cutting off the circulation. She realized it and stopped.

"Okay, first, I'm not even sure that I do. And, second, I definitely couldn't tell you, even if I was sure, before I told Amy. She would kill me."

Jasmine sighed, knowing it was reasonable. Jasmine knew that she may have connected with Chloe recently, but Amy was her _best_ friend, and she would always come first. All Jasmine mumbled out was a fine.

The girls got to the condo, and they changed into their training clothes. They got some yoga equipment out and they set off to work. They did all sorts of things that a newcomer shouldn't have been able to do, but the were Mai. Chloe was surprised how naturally it came to her, and she was also surprised how good it left her feeling. She felt as if she could conquer the world, a statement that was all too close to her future reality.

They had been working at it for almost two hours, when the doorknob turned and a young British Mai walked in, and stopped dead in his tracks, eyes set on the girl in the backbend, with a gorgeous set of blonde curls.

Chloe saw that he was now here, and she got up, taking a sip of water. He was still starring at her, and she saw. She pretended that she hadn't but she definitely had. It gave her confidence that, maybe, someday, he could learn to like her.

"I thought you said you were going to bed?" Jasmine questioned him, while her arms were folded across her chest.

"Not tired." Alek said while walking towards the fridge.

"Are we done now?" Chloe asked Jasmine, who nodded in agreement. Alek heard that and he mentally sighed. Then he went to his bedroom.

"Go get changed, and then we'll go." Jasmine ordered, and Chloe obeyed.

They went out the door and they got into the elevator. The doors were closing and they were almost fully shut, when a hand flew between them, stopping them from closing. As the doors opened back up, he stepped in.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked him.

"Going with you." He answered. "By the way, where exactly are we going?" Alek asked, while he pressed the elevator button for the lobby.

"Bra shopping." Jasmine answered quickly, and Chloe prayed that she was lying. Chloe couldn't do that with anyone but her mom or Amy, let alone Alek.

"Not my personal favorite, but it works." Alek said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Absolutely not!" Chloe shouted.

"Relax, Chloe. How about bowling?" Jasmine calmed her.

Chloe nodded, along with Alek.

When they got there, Jasmine and Chloe rented shoes while Alek went and bought some snacks. Chloe uttered something that only Jasmine heard, about how gross the shoes were, but she put them on anyways. Alek was coming back with the snacks and he set them on a table, as he grabbed his shoes from his cousin.

Chloe set up the names and Jasmine took her first turn, nearly knocking down all of the pins. Alek took a bite of a pretzel, while Jasmine waited for her ball to return.

"This is good" Alek said. "Try it." Chloe opened her mouth to object, but Alek shoved a piece in before she could say anything. She chewed and then smiled.

"Ya, it is." She agreed.

But the real reason that she was smiling was because this was how she imagined a date would be. She laughed to herself, and then she looked over at Jasmine, who was starring at them. Jasmine quickly turned away, and finished her turn. Chloe got up to take her turn, and Jasmine sat down next to Alek.

"I've never seen you do that before." She said, low enough so Chloe couldn't hear.

"Do what?" Alek asked, as if it weren't a big deal.

"Feed a girl, it was…cute." Jasmine smiled and Alek nearly choked, out of surprise. Jasmine's eyes got wide. "Alek," she began.

"No." He answered.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask you!" She slapped him playfully on the arm.

"Something stupid." He said.

"No, not at all." She said, taking a sip of water. But then Chloe came back, so Alek went to take his turn. Followed by Jasmine, and again, Chloe. While Chloe was taking her turn, Jasmine quickly jumped back to their previous conversation, again too low for Chloe to hear.

"I was going to ask you if you, well. Actually its not a question." Jasmine said.

"Then what is it?" Alek asked her.

"A statement."

"Really?" He asked. "And what, is your statement?"

"You asked for it." Jasmine said, and she smiled. "You like Chloe." Alek was speechless. This was the second girl that knew, and both had potential to tell Chloe. If he only had some feeling, some little possibility, that she liked him back, then he would gladly tell her.

But Chloe didn't, so he wouldn't.

Her smile got even bigger. Alek went to object but Chloe walked over. Alek's cheeks got red.

Chloe was confused, so she asked, "What's up with you?" But her question was short lived as Alek walked away to take his turn.

The rest of the night passed by quickly. Alek refused to talk to Jasmine, who smiled every time she looked at him. And Jasmine, wouldn't answer Chloe's questions about Alek's embarrassment, which was obvious to see. Chloe would go to make small talk during Jasmine's turns, but Alek would just shove his mouth with food, so he wouldn't have to answer her. Jasmine won the game, and Alek was mad.

Alek let out a yawn, and Jasmine sent him home to go to bed, like a mom would, a typical Jasmine move. Jasmine and Chloe walked to Chloe's house.

"I knew it! I always have." Jasmine said, to herself.

"Knew what?" Chloe asked, but then Jasmine realized that she was talking out loud.

"Nothing!" She said. But it was definitely something.

Jasmine had suspicions ever since Alek had thought that Chloe could be Mai. His face would glow when he saw her at school. But they had to stay away, until they knew for sure. And when Jasmine caught Alek trying to kiss Chloe, her suspicions doubled. But know she knew. She knew for sure. One hundred percent.

Alek liked Chloe.


	8. Sweet Dreams

**Well, I know, it has been a **_**long**_** time since I added more. But I've been planning a birthday party, and I was shopping, and cleaning, and then I actually had the party. But today, I actually have time to type. Monday was my birthday, sad, right? I'm just getting around to "me-time."**

**Oh, and normally I was trying to keep both of my stories similar to the show. But I'm confused on what exactly happened. Spoiler****** Are Valentina and Jasmine and Brian dead? And…brother! I'm pretty sure Chloe died, but is she going to figure out the Rezza/Order secret? Too many unanswered questions. But my point is that 1-I don't know exactly what happened, and 2-I'm not doing that. My story will here on out, be different from the show.**

**Without further ado, the next chapter.**

Alek went home, as Jasmine had directed him, but he couldn't fall asleep. No matter what he did, he would have the same thing on his mind, and it wouldn't allow him any sleep. He decided that instead of lying here, accomplishing nothing, he should have fun.

Alek got out of bed and grabbed his jacket. He slid it on with ease and he headed to the roof. He ran, nearly full speed towards his cousin. It had only been half an hour since he left Jasmine and Chloe, but it was half an hour longer enough for him to realize what was on his mind. Alek wouldn't be able to sleep until he saw Chloe.

After Jasmine figured out that he liked Chloe, he kept daydreaming. He had barely even known himself, so it confused him on how Jasmine could have possibly known. But, then again, she was Jasmine.

Eventually he knew that he was going to have to tell her how he felt, but as of now, he couldn't. His crush had only just begun and it wasn't that big of a deal. He knew that eventually his feelings would get to be too much for him to bear, and that he would get completely distracted by her presence. Yes, eventually he would have to tell Chloe. When he did, it would end whatever he was felling if she didn't feel the slightest bit of anything. Then again, the less likely option, was if Chloe liked him back, they could move forward. But Alek was terrified of the first option, so he planned on putting it off.

When he came up on Jasmine, he slowed his pace. She starred at him.

Jasmine was wondering why he was here, since he clearly didn't need to be. She knew that he liked Chloe, but was it serious enough for him to _need_ to be with her at all times?

"Hey," He said, casually as he sat down next to his cousin.

"Alek, no matter how much you want to be here, you need your sleep. You can protect her all day tomorrow, if you want, but tonight you need sleep." Jasmine said, assuring him that there is plenty of time for him to see his crush. But Alek wasn't going for it. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyways, so he planned on staying.

"I can't believe I'm going to tell you this, but I can't sleep. I keep thinking about her, so I might at least be here. I can't get her off my mind, and only her heartbeat will relax me. As cliché as that sounds, its true." He admitted.

Jasmine sighed, and let out an aww. She starred into his eyes, "I guess I get it. And I'll go. But, Alek?" She asked.

He turned his head slightly to the side, pressuring her to continue.

"She _is_ the _Uniter._ If you like her, tell her. And I know you do. You can't put it off forever, because they won't be forever. Many Mai will go for her, and she may go for them, too. Unless she has you, she might crush on someone else. Don't let her, tell her how you feel. If not, you'll regret it."

Jasmine picked up her book and her water, and she walked home. Alek was left to ponder in her words for a few minutes. After he realized, completely, what she said, he walked closer to Chloe's window. Jasmine and him hadn't been talking loud enough for her to hear, so she had no idea of his presence. He starred in through her window. She was listening to her ipod, and casually glancing around. When her eyes landed on Alek, she jumped. She was surprised to see him outside her window. She put down her music player and walked towards the window.

She sat next to him, and she looked up at the stars.

"Do I even want to know if you do that every night?" She laughed to herself.

"Huh, no. Not _every_ night. But not a lot, its just that sometimes you keep me entertained. It can get quite boring on the roof." He joked. She smiled at him, falling deeper for him, not even knowing it.

"Well, why are you here? I mean, well, I thought Jasmine was on duty tonight." Chloe asked him.

He wasn't about to tell her what he told Jasmine, even though he knew that he should. Jasmine was right and he needed to tell her, but he was a chicken.

"I couldn't sleep, and believe it or not, your roof is more entertaining than my room." He partially lied, telling only the smidgen of truth.

"Oh." She said, dropping the topic.

"So, anything new?" he asked.

"No, nothing much." She said.

_Except the fact that I'm freaking out because all I can think about is the boy sitting next to me. I find him attractive and I think I'm falling for him. Other than that, not nothing much._ She told herself.

"You?" Chloe asked him.

"Nope." Alek lied, thinking something similar as to what she was thinking.

"Tonight was fun, we should go bowling more often." Chloe said, striking casual conversation.

"Yeah, we should. But not too often because you have training." Alek said.

"Darn, I was hoping we could just bowl instead. Ice cream too, that was fun." Chloe admitted.

"Did you really like that?" He asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Chloe questioned him.

"Well I thought that you didn't have fun." He said.

"No, I loved it actually. It was really fun, even if I had to share your cuties." She joked.

"My cuties?" Alek asked.

Chloe laughed.

"I don't have cuties, believe me." He told her.

"How would I know?" She asked, not even realizing that they were both moving closer.

"Well, we would have to," and he let his sentence drift off, seeming as it was useless anyway. They both knew what he was implying.

They both leaned in more, but it was slow. Neither of them was completely aware of the situation. When the water from her mother's shower started, they both jumped and pulled back. They starred at each other with wide eyes. Then they sat awkwardly.

"Sorry, I don't know what I was doing." Alek told her.

"Me neither, I can't believe I was about to do that." Chloe laughed, half heartedly.

"We don't even like each other." Alek said, hoping she would object. Of course that wasn't the case.

Chloe was a little hurt was his last statement, but she wasn't about to tell him that he was wrong.

They sat together, in silence and watched the stars. After about fifteen minutes, Chloe remembered the night when they shared ice cream.

"Alek, do you remember the other day, you were about to tell me something, but I went inside. What were you going to tell me?" She questioned.

Alek was going to admit to liking her, but just as he was about to say it, she said it didn't matter and she went inside. He could have told her tonight, but with their almost-moment it would create an even more awkward tension in the air.

"I don't remember." He lied.

"Oh."

Alek and Chloe both heard a faint knock on Chloe's door. Before they had time to react, the know was turning and Chloe's mom walked in. Chloe turned and looked at Alek.

"Crap!" But she didn't say it quiet enough, and it was easily heard by her now worried mother.

"Chloe?" Meredith said as she ran to the window. Chloe took a deep breath and she climbed through her window.

"Hi, mom…" She said, as she sat on her bed.

"Chloe! What on earth were you doing on the roof!"

"I-" Chloe began, but she was cut off.

"And who were you talking to?" Her mother asked, impatiently.

Chloe knew that she wasn't going to get out of this one. She was caught. She knew that her mom would catch her mess up on something, but Chloe thought it would be more of a quick-mom-hide,-because-someone-is-in-the-house,-and-they-are-trying-to-kill-me situation. Not a whoops-you-caught-me-talking-to-someone-on-the-roof. But either way, she was caught and she couldn't think of any lie to tell her mom.

"I…" Chloe started again. But then Alek crawled through the window. What was he doing? Chloe wondered to herself.

Alek wasn't about to let Chloe take the blame, since it wasn't entirely he fault. Alek was just as much a part of the situation as Chloe was. Besides, Meredith didn't like him already.

"Hello." Alek said, as he gave the wide-eyed mother a slight wave. "Sorry, for meeting, again, like this. But there isn't anything to worry about. We were just talking on the roof."

"On the roof? What if she fell off?" Chloe mom was freaked out and she didn't know whether to yell or be thankful that they were safe.

"I wouldn't have let that happen." Alek said. Meredith raised an eyebrow in Chloe's direction. "Any I'm sorry if this is scarring you, but we were honestly just talking. I climbed up the tree after I told Chloe that I was having a rough night. And she came out to comfort me. I really am sorry for worrying you." Alek said, with his incredible accent that not even an angry mother could stay mad at.

Meredith raised her eyebrows at he daughter, again. She sighed.

"Chloe, I don't know whether I should be mad, or happy. You can't go on the roof anymore, but at least you any your boyfriend weren't in your bed!"

Chloe almost choked. Her eyes searched Alek and her mother.

"Mom, no. Alek is not my boyfriend. I've told you this before. We are just friends." Chloe said, embarrassed by her mother.

"Oh, oh. I'm sorry." She glanced at Alek, who of course, was smirking. "But I don't believe you." Meredith joined in on smirking as she walked towards the door. She stopped in the doorway and she turned to face Alek. "Alek, I'm sorry, but you have to go home. Maybe if you come over and actually introduce yourself one day, I'll let you stay over for a little while, but right now I'm going to bed. Chloe can't have her boyf- _friend_ over while I'm asleep. Goodnight." She sighed and went to bed.

Meredith understood that her daughter was growing up. And before Jonathon had left, he told her that children that were adopted would change when they turned into teenagers, and there was nothing they could do about it. Meredith was just happy that Chloe wasn't a complete reckless, daredevil, uncontrollable teenager. Because of that, she could deal with low amounts of trouble from her daughter.

Chloe turned to face Alek, and she was still embarrassed.

"Parents…I'm sorry about that. I need some sleep, and so do you. Deny it all you want, you need sleep. Since she thinks your gone, I could just lock my door and you could stay in here tonight. That way, if you needed to protect me from something, you would be with me. And you could use some sleep." Chloe offered.

Alek was shocked, but he was completely drained. He got to see his crush, so his body was happy and it was going to allow his to rest. Alek shook his head.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I guess I do need some sleep."

Chloe walked over to her closet and she pulled a sleeping bag off of the top shelf. She spread it across the ground on top of a comforter. She grabbed a pillow and handed it to him.

"Oh. You want me to sleep on the floor. I get it." He half mumbled.

"You didn't think that you were sleeping with me, did you?" She laughed. She wasn't trying to be mean, she was just surprised.

"No, no, of course not." He lied. He wished that he could be next to her, and that when he would wake up, he would see her. But her floor would have to do. At least he would get some sleep.

Alek crawled into his sleeping bag.

"Goodnight, Alek." Chloe said, as she turned off the light.

"Sweet dreams, Chloe." For some reason this made her smile, which lead her into a happy dream, about Alek. It truly was a sweet dream.

**Author note: 1-you didn't really think they were going to kiss so soon, did you? 2-And no, they aren't sleeping together, either. But keep dreaming :) 3-Review!**


End file.
